Pretty Girl Swag
by butterflydance21
Summary: Rhyme's owner, Ted DiBiase flees the country after a run in with the law. A new stranger, Randy Orton, comes in and takes up where Ted left off. Working in the dark world of drugs, sex and arms comes with lots of secrets and heavy risks. Will Orton's most loyal employee follow him or will his biggest secret chase her into the arms of her best friend?
1. Chapter 1

Something about the heavy baseline drove her crazy. It possessed her. Continuing entertaining, Jaymes moved her hips and tossed her hair hardly working for her check that week. Her gig at Rhyme as a crowd filler and entertainer paid well and the hours were okay and some nights she literally got paid to dance and that usually made up for the nights where she worked behind the curtain. Usually. Tonight felt different from other nights. There was the normal alcohol and tobacco wafting through the place but, something else was there. Something was making this place vibrate.

"So, Orton what do you think? Ready to make an offer?"

"I don't know. How do I know you didn't pad the place to show business that doesn't exist? I am not going to buy a club on the brink of closure because of false advertising. I wasn't born yesterday."

"No sir, I assure you, this is a pretty average Friday night. The current manager does have crowd warmers. Girls who are paid to dance and socialize with guests to encourage activity and push drinks but we only have a couple out on the floor right now."

"Alright. Tell DiBiase I will have an offer written up for him in the morning. Why is he selling?"

"Something about the feds, prison time, Swiss bank accounts."

"Idiot. I am going to have a few drinks and enjoy the scenery, I want a _full_ tour before I finalize the deal. You hear me Rhodes?"

"Loud and clear boss. I will check in with you in the morning."

_Fucking realtors. Why are they such 'yes men'? Where exactly are their balls?!_

"Can I get you a drink, sir?"

"Whiskey. And keep the glass full. Tell me...?"

"Evan, my name is Evan."

"Right, Evan. Tell me Evan, which girls are employees?"

"Well, we only have three on the floor right now. That girl, on the platform, blonde, that is Michelle. The red head in the corner, that is Jade, and the one in the middle of the crowd, long raven hair pulled back? That is Jaymes. She has worked here the longest."

"Thank you Evan. And over there, behind that violet curtain?"

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what is back there. It is the VIP area of sorts and I've never been invited. The girls occasionally disappear back there for a while though."

Randy knew damn well what happened on the other side of the curtain, he really wanted to know what other employees knew. Shifting his gaze back to Jaymes he watched her lose control to the beat of the music. The first thing to go, once he had the keys, would be to get rid of the crowd girls. They were unneeded. He was willing to offer them other positions but crowed fillers weren't his style. Catching Jaymes' eye from across the room, he motioned for her to come over with a subtle jerk of his head. She looked like she knew what she was doing. The curve of her ass into her thigh was quite nice as well.

Recognizing the look of power and importance, Jaymes didn't wait to be beckoned twice. Swinging her hips she quietly adjusted her cleavage and short skirt. Based on the company he was keeping, she guessed he was looking into taking this dump off of D's hands. She didn't know if that would be better. Approaching tall-dark-and- handsome, Jaymes put on her best smile and let the sparkle twinkle in her eyes. Over his shoulder she read Evan's lips _"He's buying the place!"_

"Something I can do for you?"

A slight grin raised one side of his mouth, just slightly. Attitude. "You can start by taking a seat next to me."

Jaymes did as she was told, seductively crossing her legs at her ankles.

_So far, so good, _he thought. "I'm Randall Orton, and I am looking to buy this place, take it off ol' Teddy's hands. I hear you are a current...employee?"

She didn't miss the tone and suggestion in his question. "Nice to meet you, sir, my name is Jaymes and you heard correctly. I've been here for a few years now."

"Jaymes, I was hoping you could finish off my tour of the grounds for me? I saw the basics with Rhodes, but I was hoping maybe you could show me around on a more personal level. We could start with the other side of the curtain, the VIP area."

Having a suspicion as to what he was referencing, Jaymes knew if she wanted to remain employed she needed to keep her sarcasm and lip to her self. "Of course sir. Evan may I have the key to the VIP room, please?"

"There is a locked door back there?"

"You'll see." She winked at him. Bending just slightly over the bar to reach for the key in Evans hand, Jaymes felt his eyes on her ass. Job security_._ "Follow me."

Randy moistened his lips with a quick flick of his tongue falling just a couple of paces behind her. The view back here was breathtaking.

Jaymes held open the curtain for Randy, taking up the rear and finding herself admiring the view. _Well, at least he's attractive...that will make this so much easier. _"I am not sure what you know already so pardon me if I am repeating what has been said already." Jaymes matched her pace with his, step for step, slowing down to point out everything she was talking about. "This is our VIP area. It has two stages. This first area is curtained off rooms for some of our successful and long term customers to enjoy some extra attention from their guests and occasionally one of our own staff members. If you will follow me, I will show you the crown jewel of VIP rooms." Jaymes once again put herself in front, leading him to the large door at the end of a short hallway. Letting them both inside, Jaymes locked the door behind them, hanging the key on a hook near the door. "This is for extra special guests. As you can see it is well stocked. There is a bar in the corner which can be staffed by a member here from the club, or you can manage for yourself. Television across from that sofa there as well as a blu-ray player and some gaming systems. Of course a pole and mirrors for any entertainment that may be requested. Contraceptives of all sorts and extra pillows are behind the black curtain. There is a camera for everyone's safety but only a couple of people know the access code and tapes are erased each night."

Randy hadn't really been listening to a word she said. He wanted her, though that would prove to be a challenge. "Does this room get used a lot then?"

"Not really. It's for the 'big fish' and Teddy. And not all of the employee's are allowed back here. You have to prove your loyalty first." She could feel his eyes all over her. "Would you like to sit down?" Jaymes sat down on the round couch that half circled the dancing pole.

Never one to turn down such an invitation, Randy took a spot next to her just close enough to make a point. "Jaymes, when I take over, your position will be eliminated and phased out but I would like to keep you on staff. I also will be changing the VIP rooms. This one, this will be my own personal suite and will only be used by myself and my guests. I will find other positions for all of you."

"Well that is a bit of a relief."

"Of course. So, I understand Teddy want's you to blend in but does he pick out your uniforms?"

"Something wrong with what I have on?"

"No no not at all.Just seems a bit obvious is all."

Jaymes smiled and laughed a bit. Her tension leaving her was good for both of them. "You're right. This is what Ted wants though and what he wants, he gets."

Randy leaned in close. "And what about what I want?"


	2. The Negotiator

**A/N: I forgot to do this originally...Jaymes and Max are mine. No one else. Sorry I didn't get a chapter up over the weekend, I got caught up with Mother's Day and spending time with my son and family. Anyway, Here you are. Please read and review. This is something new/different for me and I would love feedback. Thanks!**

"What is it you want Mr. Orton?"

_I want to grab a fistfull of that hair of yours and yank on it. I want to smack that tight ass of yours until sitting isn't comfortable. I want to pin you against the floor and take you. I want to slap a silver chain around your neck so people know to whom you belong. I want to take you home, tie you up and tease you all night. _"I want to learn a little more about you. Tell me how a girl like you ended up at a place like this."

Sitting up a bit with a toss of her hair, Jaymes smiled and took a deep breath. "All due respect Mr. Orton but my story is cliché and out dated. I started somewhere and now I'm here. Let's leave it at that." Pausing to let that moment pass, Jaymes continued. "So, Mr. Orton, what do you really want? What makes you so interested in this place?"

Randy relaxed back into the couch. "You say that like this isn't a worthwhile investment."

"Well, look around. It's a glorified brothel and you know it. It's not exactly in the best location. It's dark, dirty and past it's prime. Damaged."

Randy chuckled. "I see beauty here." 4 words. Nothing more. He simply stared into her gray eyes and waited.

90 seconds. That's how long it took her to break the contact.

"Perhaps your money would be better spent on some glasses. Or contacts. Or Lasik even."

"Perhaps _you_ should leave the investing to the suits."

"You know, I don't have a problem with that at all. So, is there anything else I can do for you Sir?"

"A drink would be great."

"Sure. Whiskey right?"

_Observant._ "Yes, please."

Jaymes stood up and headed for the bar in the corner. She passed a flirty glance over her shoulder before stepping behind the bar. Randy stayed where he was and just watched her. He had never seen someone pour a glass of Jack which such grace before. Returning to Randy with the glass and a cocktail napkin she set it down on the table in front of him. Bending at the waist, her skirt slid up her leg and revealed just a hint of her round ass.

"Anything else?"

Randy sat back into the sofa with the glass in his hand and took the delicious first sip. An idea came to him. "It occurs to me, Jaymes, that if I am going to find another place for you here at Rhyme, I need to know what you can do. Tell me Jaymes, what are you good at, what skills do you have?" He was going to make her his personal assistant. He knew that from the beginning. This was just to see if she could read between his lines as well. If things went his way, that was going to be important.

Jaymes didn't miss a beat. She slowly walked behind the couch and traced a finger along his shoulder and neck line. Wanting to create an appropriate atmosphere she turned on the music and leaned in close, gently rubbing his shoulders. "Well, I could tell you. Or, I could show you?"

She walked back around in front of him and let her hair down. Jaymes stepped out of her heals and backed up a few paces until her back was against the cold metal pole. She locked eyes with Randy and then turned her head to the side as she slid down the pole seductively. Randy made himself more comfortable loosening his tie and resting his long arms on the back of the couch. His eyes narrowed a bit and he felt his slacks tightening. Jaymes continued her striptease bending and leaning in all sorts of suggestive ways. Randy had finished his drink and set the glass down when she walked towards him, teasing her cleavage line. She leaned over him, resting her hands on his thighs noticing how defined they seemed to be. Randy leaned forward into her perky breasts taking a breath of her flirty perfume and running his fingers through her hair. Jaymes played into the contact gently closing her eyes leaning into his strong grip. Finally, Jaymes knew she needed to wrap things up catching a glance at the clock on the wall. She leaned in close, her lips just centimeters from his neck and let a few small, hot, breathes land on the crook of his neck.

"I'm multi-talented and a quick study. I'm sure you can find something for me to do..." her whisper faded off as she walked away with her back to Randy as she straightened her clothes out.

Randy took advantage of being out of her sight and let the edges of his mouth curl into a hint of a smile. Clearing his throat he stalked up behind Jaymes and let his mouth rest just next to her ear. "_When_ I buy this place, I want you as my personal assistant. Until then, consider yourself my own personal entertainment." He noticed she seemed to be readying herself to leave rather than just regaining composure. "You have somewhere you need to be Jaymes?"

His low growl of a whisper startled her. In a good way. And a scary mob-boss kind of way. "Uh, no, not at all." Lie. She needed to keep this job though.

She was lying, he could tell. It was his own special talent. "I just need a couple more minutes of your time."

Her gray eyes smiled. "Of course. Could you excuse me for just a moment?"

"Absolutely."

Jaymes excused herself and disappeared into the room's bathroom. Quietly she pulled her phone out of a hidden pocket and hit a speed dial. "Hey it's Jaymes. Did she go to sleep alright?...and eat all of her dinner?..good good. Listen, I'm going to be a little late tonight. If you like you can sleep over. Take my room...yeah yeah of course...alright...Thanks..." To keep up appearances she flushed the toilet and washed her hands before joining Randy once again. "Thanks." Jaymes sat down on the oversized sofa. "So, where were we?"

Taking a seat next to her, Randy quickly thought about his next few moves. "When I buy this place, I'm going to need someone who can handle my schedule for me among other things. Someone who can juggle well. The hours are iffy but the pay is good. What do you make now?"

Jaymes hesitated.

"Don't lie to me. I can check payroll."

She smiled. "I make $500 a week plus tips. I work early night shift so I can be home at a decent hour. I can't work for less than that."

"Benefits?"

She laughed. "Benefits? Sometimes the guys are actually attractive and I always hear the hit singles before anyone else."

"No health benefits huh? I can fix that."

"That would actually be really great."

"So do you have a day job or do you just turn into a pumpkin at midnight?"

"I'm nobody's Cinderella."

"I will need someone with flexible hours. Can you accommodate that?"

"I can make it work though it may take a transition period."

"Someone at home then?"

_No point in lying. _"Uh. My baby sister. She's 5."

_Her plot thickens._ "Ah. Understandable. Maybe we can both compromise then." Randy eased her obvious nerves with a smile and a wink. "Alright well, I will double your salary and offer full benefits for you, and your sister. It's not an easy job though. You will be earning that raise."

Jaymes hid her excitement as best she could. "No problem."

"And when I say you are _my_ assistant, I mean you are mine and only mine. You do what I tell you and no one else, understood?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Alright. I'm going to make an offer in the morning so I need to get with my realtor and write it up. You get home to your sister." Randy stood up and offered his hand to help up Jaymes.

"Thanks. Uh, Mr. Orton?"

"Yes?"

"Listen, I know this might be weird or asking a lot but...the girls who go back here...well when they come out of this particular room...appearances get you tips." Stumbling over her words Jaymes attempted to compose herself. "Do you think you could appear a bit more disheveled?"

For the first time that evening, Randy chuckled. He didn't say a word. Randy made eye contact with Jaymes as he stepped close to her. Slowly, he untied his tie, unbuttoned a few of the buttons of his shirt, opened his jacket and untucked his shirt. "Better?"

"Almost." With her heels back on, she didn't need to strain to reach his cheek. Jaymes kissed his smooth, strong cheek leaving a lipstick stain and ran her fingers through his short hair a few times. "There. Much better."

"After you Jaymes." Randy followed her out of the room and back out into the heart of the club.

"Well, my shift is up, time for me to go home. It was nice meeting you Randall."

"Likewise, Jaymes. I will see you around I'm sure." Randy took her hand and kissed the top of it as she turned to leave.


	3. Grown-Up Decisions

**A/N: Jaymes and Max are mine. Hunter is borrowed. Let me know what you think, PLEASE! Reviews are so helpful to elt me know you're reading and wanting to come back for more. **

Jaymes drove through the dark abandoned city toward home. She wasn't sure how she felt about it all but there was a lot to think about to say the least. Something told her if she didn't leave now, get out, find another job, then she was going to be in for the long haul. Everyone knew what went on behind the scenes. Not just behind the curtains in the back. That was just Teddy's idea of a head fake. No, the real action took place behind the false door in his office. The one with a small staircase to a small basement room. It was in there that real business took place. Lots of men in suits with women so preserved in silicone, botox and collagen they would never decompose, would vanish down those secret stairs with suitcases; entering with cash and leaving with drugs. Anything they wanted. That was the only way Teddy could keep Rhyme going for as long as he did. It's a shame he couldn't smell a wire a mile away like she could. All those hours spent with Law and Order marathons probably but it was obvious to no one but her that Shane was packing a recording device. Poor Teddy. Now he has to unload his dream onto some other sucker and get his plane off of the ground before formal charges were filed. While Jaymes wasn't thrilled with her relationship with Teddy she still felt for the guy. For as shady as his business and company might be, no one ever seemed to get hurt. It was almost respectable.

Quietly jiggling her keys in the lock, Jaymes silently let herself into the small apartment. Without a moments hesitation she dropped her purse and keys on the sofa and headed to her sisters room. She had been Max's guardian for 2 years now. Ever since their mom took of with her accountant and their dad ate his gun. It was better this way anyway. Jaymes and Max's parents were less parents and more adults in the house. Ivanna, her nanny, raised her into who she is now. Max, who at one point in time was tucked in carefully to her astronaut bed was now splayed out with the blankets half off of her body as she quietly snored. Jaymes tip toed in and softly kissed her sisters forehead as she clicked the nightlight off. Satisfied Max was safely asleep for the night, Jaymes quietly made her way to her own room. Inside she found a sleeping man passed out on top of the covers with what looked like finger paint and spaghetti stains on his shirt and a stuffed animal in his hand. He must have sensed her presence because he stirred awake as she stepped out of view and into her closet.

"Jaymes, that you?"

"Yes it is, go back to sleep H. You look like you got into a fight with your childhood and lost. Besides I'm just changing clothes, I have some homework to do."

"You sure J? I coulda swore you told me you had a break from school this week..."

"I just want to get a jump start. Teddie is selling Rhyme and the buyer came in tonight. He is going to really shake things up. I can't work there forever. I need to get my stuff together to get Max and I outta here."

"I already told you, you two could come on the road with me. Be my PA or sumthin'." He said through a yawn.

"That is no life for a little girl. Besides, the temptation would be too great Hunter." Jaymes, changed into oversized sweat pants that probably belonged to H in another life and a too-big jersey and curled up next to him. Hunter scooped her up in one arm and held her close.

"But laying in bed next to me, you can resist that huh?" He kissed her forhead.

"We're volatile together and you know it." she yawned. "Maybe I will just take the night off, I am extra tired. Had to show the new owner a good time."

"What's that now?"

Jaymes playfully slapped his chest, "Oh! Get your mind up and out of the gutter perv. Clothes stayed on. I just had to get my charm school on is all and it's hard to act like a lady."

"Yeah I bet. I know I always struggle when I have to act like a lady. Lipstick is a bitch."

Her eyes rolled for no one to see. "Hunter, for crying out loud. You can't let anything just slide by can you?"

He chuckled. "Not when you make it that easy." "So," he continued, "tell me about this new owner."

"Nothing to tell really. Another guy with more money than he needs looking to take advantage of a location like Rhyme."

"What about your job?"

"It's fine. He's eliminating the position entirely but absorbing everyone who is currently on payroll. I'm moving up to a position with benefits. And a raise."

"Are we still talking about the same job? You sound like you're talking about a fortune 500 company."

"Well with more money comes more risk. And more work."

"More risk, Jaymes? Is that a good idea?"

"Oh Hunter, good ideas are long gone now. This is strictly about survival."

"So working at Rhyme makes sense and is worth the risk but working for me, going on the road, is bad enough to pass up?" Hunter sat up.

"Hunter, it is never that simple."

"Yes Jaymes, it is."

"Excuse me?"

"We joke, we tease but we are both grownups. You could work for me and leave it at that."

"Hunter! I cannot keep having this discussion with you. I can't have you take care of me. I'm an adult who needs to be an adult."

"You are such a hypocrite. How can you not see that? An adult wouldn't put so much risk into that little girls world. Your risk could leave her with no one. Dammit Jaymes, open your eyes."

Jaw clenched, anger seething Jaymes lowered her voice. "Hunter I think it's time for you to leave. Thanks for tonight."

"J, at least let _me_ take her for a while. She shouldn't see her sister like this."

"I asked you to leave. Go."

A moment of thick silence passed before Hunter left. Jaymes avoided his eyes. She knew he wasn't wrong but he was missing the bigger picture. All of this risk was necessary to get out of here and on to somewhere better. Jaymes was excellent at keeping her hands clean, well, clean enough. Clutching the plush animal against her chest she blinked back tears and drifted off to a terrible sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N : Thanks for reading! Anyone you recognize isn't mine. Let me know what you all think so far if you don't mind. Enjoy!**

Back at Rhyme, Jaymes was distracted. She had come in early to help Evan prep and restock for the night. What was usually a time for backroom gossip and tabloid headlines was spent staring at the flow of new faces in and out of Teddy – Randy's – office.

"Well he rides heavy. What do you think?..10 deep?"

"I think staring is bad for your health. Fatal even."

"Oh don't be so dramatic Evan. The Emmy nominations are out already."

"You don't be distracted by muscles and a smile that sparkles. He bites."

"Mmmm, I'm hoping so." Jaymes grinned. Evan responded with an elbow in between her ribs. Jaymes replied with the snap of a rolled up wet bar rag in Evan's direction.

"Ow!"

"Hey Evan?"

"Hey Jaymes?" he mimicked.

"Am I responsible?"

"Asks the girl who just traveled back to high school locker rooms." Her look pleaded for less sarcasm. "Are you kidding me Jaymes? You are the most responsible person here."

"I mean with my sister. Am I doing wrong by her? This isn't exactly a career day profession."

Evan kissed her forhead. "So, don't retire still working here. Look, you are doing everything to make sure she is cared for, her needs are met. It's not ideal, no, but damn Jaymes. This is the hand you were dealt and you are playing the hell out of those cards. All the way to the champions table baybee."

"Wow. Less weed Evan. A 'yes' would have been just as efficient."

"Nah, one word answers aren't my style and if I didn't give wordy, drawn out responses, what good would my word of the day toilet paper be?" He teased a smile in between her worry lines. "So miss thing, you gonna spill about last night or what?"

"Nope, nobody gets in to see the wizard. Not nobody not no how."

Evan stood an inch taller. "Look alive, the wizard is comin' over for more."

"Jaymes. It's nice to see you again."

"Good evening Mr. Orton."

"Evan, how are you this evening?"

"Just fine boss man." Evan looked on as Randy's eyes maintained a firm lock on Jaymes.

"You ready to get to work Jaymes?"

In the safety of the empty club and with a bar between them, sarcasm projectiled out of her mouth. "Start? I've been polishing glasses and cutting limes for two hours. Now any man with a suit as expensive as yours probably doesn't know or doesn't remember but that _is_ work."

"Sense of humor, good. You're gonna need it. As of tonight, Rhyme is mine. The ink should be just about dry and Teddy is halfway to Cuba. I have some things that need to be taken care of before doors open tonight. Things that are really more suited for a personal assistant."

Jaymes shook her head. "Teddy, Teddy, Teddy. At least pick a place that won't send you back…"

"If he was smart enough to find a country that wouldn't hand him over, he wouldn't have had the need to run in the first place."

She couldn't argue with that. Jaymes threw on her best customer service smile, "Alright well, lead the way, boss." Following Randy through the once private inner offices of Rhyme, Jaymes tried her best to conceal delight and fascination.

"So, I need you to update the central schedule with the personal schedules. Once you save that it will send a master copy to my Blackberry. I will come back and give you further instruction. Do you think you can handle that?"

"I don't know boss man, I ain't so good with them werds."

"Well then by the amount of needless sarcasm I trust it won't take you long. Don't get nosey."

He didn't wait for another response. Jaymes pulled up the schedules and began merging them into one. The responsible sister in her told her to ignore as much as possible in anticipation of needing complete deniability should Randy make Teddy's mistake. The girl who grew up too fast and knew to cover her ass told her to take note of the short hand and common entries. Insurance is always a good thing to have. Finishing the schedules happened faster than Jaymes could make up her mind. Randy appeared through the door almost instantly.

"Alright Jaymes, enough busy work. Doors open in an hour and I promised a couple of investors the VIP treatment. Take the keys to my suite and get it prepped and ready, stock the bar and all of that. Take what you need from Evan. Find two girls and train them how to serve. I want million dollar girls, not one dollar girls. Understand?"

Jaymes nodded.

"Alright, I'll leave you to get to it then. Oh, and Jaymes?"

"Yes Mr. Orton?"

"On your way outta my office, don't get curious. That's a trait best left to cartoon monkeys."

"Yessir." Jaymes found her way out of his office & back to the main floor as quickly as she could. Stopping only for moment to debrief with Evan, she grabbed what she needed from him and disappeared behind the curtain in the back. Jaymes took pride in her work. The VIP room was dimly lit by woody smelling candles giving the room a masculine aroma. Heavy baselines whispered from the speakers. The bar was stocked, prepped and ready to go. All that was left was to find a couple of girls. Jaymes went with the two girls she knew the best, though that doesn't say very much. Michelle and Echo had worked here almost as long as she had. From what she could tell they knew how to keep their heads down and noses clean. They also seemed to know how to keep a secret and what VIP truly meant. "Okay girls, this is an investors night. This is _your_ job on the line. Work it like you own it. Nothing obvious, slutty or stupid. If you spill anything, it's your ass. Go change and then have a seat at the bar."

A face peeked in from behind the door. "Jaymes, a minute?"

She shot the girls equally devastating death stares before stepping out to meet Randy.

"You did a good job earlier. Here, this is your new best friend. This way I know how to reach you, how to find you and you can reach me with a line I trust. This is always with you. Think of it as a vital bodily organ, got it?"

"Sure, but who is going to break the news to Evan? You should probably deal that blow."

Randy smiled an honest smile. The first she'd seen. "You all ready in there?"

"Mmhm."

"Good. Okay. Jaymes, this doesn't have an ending so just keep an eye on the time and sneak out quietly when you need to in order to get home to your sister. If I don't check in with you before you go, I will get in touch with you tomorrow."

"Thanks Mr. Orton."

"Randy. Call me Randy, please."

"You got it Sir."

He shook his head. "Randy, Jaymes."

From the back of the room behind the safety of the bar, Jaymes watched the shmoozing and flirting. Michelle and Echo performed as well as she had hoped and Randy seemed pleased. The investors were drunk, horny and well on their own way to a very happy ending with girls way out of their league. Tonight was a perfect example of money buying happiness. The random disappearing acts by both men, followed up by incessant nose sniffing and wiping confirmed her suspicions of their departure. What a way to spend a night. Randy kept his sobriety and kept his cool. Showing off his command of self control as well as room control, he kept all behaviors appropriate while creating plausible deniability for everyone in the room. With this last internal thought still lingering, Jaymes vowed to watch less Law and Order and more Sex and the City. Checking her watch, it was almost 11pm. She had stayed later than she wanted to but not so late that she was going to owe anyone an apology or a large bonus. Catching Randy's eye from across the room, she flashed him her best smile with just a slight head nod letting him know she was leaving for the evening. Everyone seemed to be wrapping up and finalizing plans for the rest of the night anyway.

Randy caught up to Jaymes as she was getting into her car. "So, this is what working for Teddy will afford you?" He couldn't resist the dig on the hand-me-down ride with sun faded paint and a booster seat in the back. "And are those...no, can't be...are they? Are those STOCK wheels?" Randy whistled in sarcastic appreciation.

"Hey. He get's me from A to B with relatively few problems and without asking for too much gas. I'm not complaining."

"Relatively few problems huh? That doesn't sound good. Maybe with your raise you can buy yourself something pretty and dress it up with after market goodies."

"Or maybe, I pay off the rest of my parents mortgage they left me with and start replenishing Max's college fund. Raising a child is more expensive than I could have ever imagined."

"Thanks for being so on it tonight, Jaymes. I wasn't sure what to expect from you to be honest and you are good at what you do. I'm glad you decided to stick around here. You and I are going places."

Jaymes sighed. "Randy, the only place I want to go to right now is my oversized bed. Between you, me and my hunk of metal though? Keep an eye on grey-haired George Castanza. He's got roll over written all over him. I don't want to have to go through another owner and a last minute flight out of the country. Please."

Randy was impressed at her observation skills. "Have a good night Jaymes. See you tomorrow."

Leaving fantasy land, she headed off in the direction of the long set sun back to reality and all of it's problems.


	5. Diet Coke and Mentos

**A/N: So this is a short one so I'm doing two for the price of one tonight...Jaymes and Max are mine. Please let me know what you all think of this one...good, bad or otherwise. You can always send me PM as well. Enjoy!**

Hunter couldn't stay away from her, or her sister. Fighting or not he wanted to be the one hanging out with Max while Jaymes worked. Entering the house she found both of them asleep in a pile of blankets that had all the markings of being a fort a few hours earlier. Jaymes scooped up her sister and quietly tucked her in bed. Before returning to the mountain of a man with the prettiest hair she's ever seen, she changed into her usual sweat pants and over sized shirt, throwing her hair in a sloppy top knot in the process.

Hunter wasn't wrong about risk taking. She knew it, he knew it. Rhyme was all she's known for as long as it's mattered and leaving this to go on the road with Hunter was not a good idea, too many unknowns. If they didn't kill each other the jealousy would. All those ring rats begging for meaningless sex, playing roulette in hopes of getting knocked up to assure a life time of paychecks would be more than she could take. Jaymes curled up next to her best friend and traced his face with the tips of her fingers.

As innocent as we all look when we are sound asleep, he still managed to hold on to his "bad guy" facade. Maybe it was leftover energy from Rhyme, maybe it was sleep deprivation or maybe it was just one of those moments, Jaymes left one hand splayed across his cheek and softly kissed his lips. Hunter woke almost immediately. Startled to find someone at the other end of his lips, longing and desire took over. A seductive growl rumbled within from someplace primal. Hunter flipped Jaymes over and underneath him. Kissing like first time lovers, sloppy and desperate, quickly turned in to clothes strewn about and kicked to various corners of the room.

Hunter pried himself away first, "We're volatile, remember?"

"Maybe we keep it down to the level of Mentos and Diet coke tonight then."

Pausing as if to imply he was actually thinking of doing anything else, Hunter responded. "No promises." He lifted Jaymes up getting a firm grip on that sensitive spot where her ass met her legs and without missing a beat she wrapped her long legs around his middle. Kissing and nibbling down the hall, the tangled pair disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Moans and groans filled the stuffy room with sweat undertones. Eau de Sex wafted throughout. Jaymes felt it smelled a bit more like regret. "That was probably the best worst idea I've had today."

"Just today huh? Well, for what it's worth you are my favorite mistake. Every time."

The new vibration from her blackberry already irritated her.

"New phone J?"

"Boss man. Apparently it's my new best friend."

Hunter's face cringed. "Ooooo, does Evan know?"

Jaymes smiled. "This is Jaymes."

"You have a kid, you know first aid right?"

"Uh, yeah, I can put a band-aid on-"

"Be here in 20. Your boyfriend can watch your sister. Meet me in my office." Randy's side of the conversation went dead.

"Boss man?" Hunter inquired

"Yeah. I guess he needs a band-aid." Jaymes stumbled into her jeans.

"I got Max, get outta here."

"Thanks." Jaymes was half out of the house as she said it. Her engine screamed in the direction of Rhyme.


	6. First Aid

**A/N: As promised, second update. Jaymes is mine all mine, everyone else I borrow. Please let me know what you all think about this so far. I enjoy feedback. Happy reading!**

Jaymes walked in to an empty Rhyme. The emptiness wasn't new but it still felt off. Maybe that was "last night" guilt creeping into her gut. Quiet commotion came from the direction of Randy's office. Steadying herself, Jaymes took a deep breath and let herself in. The scene in front of her was something out of a blockbuster mob movie. An over muscled man sat bleeding from the nose in the chair opposite Randy's desk. She wasn't sure he was even conscious until he let out a groan and shifted his weight in the old wood chair. Randy was rubbing and shaking out his bruised, cut up knuckles. Sleeves rolled up and sprinkles of blood sprayed the once clean white shirt. A first aid kit was hanging on the wall. Jaymes grabbed the kit and sat in front of the moaning man. Upon further inspection it appeared as though his nose was broken.

"No, no, don't tip your head back, you'll choke on the blood." She cleaned his nose up, her hand on the back of his head, nape of his neck. His eyes fluttered through their swelling. She smiled. "Stay with me buddy." Pieces of cotton fit tightly in his nostrils to form a stop to the open faucet of blood. "You need to get to the hospital, get that nose of yours re-set. Can you tell me your name?"

"David."

"Okay, David. Sit tight. I'm going to get you a cab." Jaymes motioned for Randy to follow her as she called the local dispatch.

"Hey, it's Jaymes. I'm up at Rhyme. I need a ride to county general. Thanks."

"Cab company on speed dial and on a first name basis? Really?"

"I work at a drunk tank, Randy."

He chuckled. "True. Good move using your personal phone."

"I'm not stupid. I know how this works. Sit down, let me see that hand. Care to tell me what happened?"

"No. OW!" Randy sucked in a breath.

"You obviously need to learn how to throw a punch. I'm gonna wrap this for you and get you some ice but you are telling me what happened."

"There's a G missing from my bar till. He's got a bad rep for skimming."

This time, it was Jaymes who chuckled.

"What? I say something funny? OW! Dammit Jaymes!" He attempted to pull his hand away.

"Randall, I hope you are testing me and not really this dumb. Or this much of a baby. Your 'missing' cash is in the freezer, ice maker. Evan stashes it to keep the till low. Your muscle in there? He may be skimming from you but it's not money. Broken nose or not, he's got long term drug abuse holes in his nose. He's probably skimming your blow. You know, the stash you keep on the top shelf, behind the watered down vodka." Jaymes hopped over the bar to get some ice. "Besides, he had baggies in his waste band." She reached into her pockets and laid out five baggies of the white powder. "Can't have those being traced back here to Rhyme, to you."

With his good hand he grabbed the small bags. "Your cab just pulled up."

Quickly, Jaymes wrapped a towel around her handful of ice and placed it on Randy's hand. "I'll be right back. Keep that on."

Jaymes disappeared and reappeared with the bloodied man draped over her shoulders. "Alright Dave, can I call you Dave? When they ask what happened, you don't remember and when they ask ask where you were, you can't recall. If I see blue lights out front, I will personally see to it that your nose never heals right. Got it?"

Randy watched as Jaymes got the man in the yellow city cab and paid the driver.

"Get out of that shirt. I know you have more just like it but the woman in me can't let that stain set in."

Randy started to fumble with the buttons of his shirt. The swollen knuckles proved to be a bigger obstacle than he anticipated.

"Oh just stop. Let me get it." Jaymes assisted with his dirtied shirt and didn't take care of his hurt hand.

"Dammit! You some sort of sadist or something?"

"Not at all. I think Max's school has a preschool opening if you need to relearn how to keep your hands to yourself though Mister Orton. Do you have another shirt around here? You can't very well go to work half naked. Though I'm sure not everyone would complain."

"My hands to _my_self? Maybe you should tell your girls to keep their hands to themselves."

"Ah, but then your bottom line would bottom out. Handsy is what keeps you in business Orton. Shirt?"

"My office. Bottom drawer. I'll take care of it." He stood to head toward is office. "You plan on going home in that? Won't your boyfriend question the blood?"

"You have a stash of clothes, what makes you think I don't?"

"So I'll see you back here for work then. Another VIP. He'll show you handsy."

Jaymes let her eyes show her irritation. Randy headed to his office though he couldn't shut his door without getting the last word in. "Thanks for the band-aid."

Randy heard her leave and made the call. "Ric? It's Orton...Yeah...She sure did...This chic's got dispatch on speed dial...no, no, she's good...yeah she even saw his abused nose...she's gonna work out fine...come tonight, we can finalize this...later."

No sooner had he hung up than a faint buzz vibrated from deep within his desk.

"This is Randy."

"Clear?"

"Yeah, clear." His voice lowered to just above a whisper. "What are you calling me for here?"

"Detective Orton, we have to bring you in. There's some new information you need to know."

"New information? I just got here."

"Trust me."

Orton sighed. "Alright, I'll be here. Send Cena though, he's better than Phillip."

"Expect a scene."

"Flashing lights and everything. Alright then. Later Captain." Randy flipped his phone shut and hid it back in its corner.


	7. The Man Behind the Curtain

**AN: Another update. I hope you guys are enjoying this, if you have a second a review would be much welcomed. Jaymes is mine and so is Max. Everyone else is borrowed. Thanks for reading!**

The rest of the day and evening was pretty standard. Evan showed up on time. Gossiped with Jaymes while she gathered the best staff and the club filled with deep pockets and horny women. Randy admired the body count from the privacy of his office. Security camera's aren't always for security.

About an hour before things hit full swing, Randy left his office. He wanted to be sure there was a scene to be seen.

"Oh, hello sir. Girls are ready and Oz is set up. Just let me know who is on tap to go over the rainbow tonight."

He smiled. "Jaymes, Judy Garland has nothing on you. They should be here any minute."

"How's your hand?"

The reminder sent pain through his entire arm. His face showed it. Before he could answer, Evans face dropped as he pulled Jaymes' ear to his mouth. Her face quickly matched.

"Okay you two, worst game of telephone ever. What's up?" Randy's eyes shifted quickly between the two.

"Uh, Mr. Orton, maybe now would be a good time to check the back door in your office." Jaymes offered, attempting to lead him away.

"Excuse me?"

"I think you should make sure the back entrance is in working order." She paused, remembering the audience. "No, that isn't a euphemism, I am being serious and time is limited."

Randy started to suspect that both her and Evan knew what was about to happen. Before his words matched the quizzical look on his face, the party atmosphere came to a sudden halt.

"Orton!..Randal Keith Orton!"

"Present?" he raised his hand.

"Come with me. Put your hands behind your back."

"Excuse me?"

"You've done this dance before, I've seen your sheet. Let's go." The pushy officer forced Randy's hands behind his back, ready for the steel bracelets.

"I think you're gonna have to tell me what you are arresting me for." Randy played the victim as Cena shoved him face down on to the bar for effect.

"I think you just need to keep your mouth shut."

"Excuse me, officer...Seena? Is that how you say that? Tell me what you are arresting him for so when his lawyer beats you back to your station he knows what charges to dispute while Randy walks out." Jaymes asserted.

Randy bit his cheek to prevent his lips from revealing the smile inside. "Jaymes, it's gonna be fine. I'll call my lawyer when I get there. Just keep things under control here. I'll be back before we close." he winked. "I trust you and Evan can handle things from here."

Jaymes nodded. She wasn't going to let him go without a shadow. With more warning she would send someone else but this happened too quick for that. Jaymes had a short pow wow with Evan. "Look I'm going to follow them and make sure Randy gets out tonight. Can you take it from here? Let Michelle know to be on the lookout for VIPs. I'll text you when I know something."

"Okay. Jaymes, stay out of trouble please. You don't know that he is worth the risk yet."

She smiled at him. "Trouble? What trouble?"

Before she even had time to formulate a game plan she found herself waiting for someone to update her on what was going on with Randy. Growing impatient, Jaymes tried to reason with the woman at the front counter again.

"Look, it's been a while. Why doesn't he have charges and bail by now? What the hell are you doing with him?"

"Mam if you don't calm down I will have an officer come and calm you down. Now sit down!"

"Is there a problem over here?" A familiar face joined the face to face ladies.

"Oh, Officer Cena, right? You arrested him, now where is he? Why can't I bail him out yet?"

"Didn't he tell you to wait at the club for him? I'm sure you're missing out on some serious tips with all those clothes on."

"Did you just call me a stripper?! Let me talk to Randy. Now!"

John grabbed her arms and easily over powered her back into the metal chair. "Relax. It will just be a few more minutes and he will be released through those front doors there."

"Don't touch me again, and he better not have a scratch on him."

"A guy like that doesn't deserve you. Sit tight and keep yourself under control." John disappeared around a corner and into an interview room with the blinds drawn for privacy. "Wow Randy, she's a keeper. She wants you out and unharmed."

"Yeah she's loyal. Now what's this about Ric? He's not the target anymore?"

"Nah. Turns out he's just the face. The real target is McMahon. He's running the empire. And he's going to be trickier to get to. You're going to need to put more work in to your meeting with Ric."

Randy sighed though this was expected. "How long are we talking?"

"6 months. Minimum. And you're going to need reinforcements."

"What are you talking about?"

"You need more support. You're going deeper than we thought so we need to get you back up."

"Absolutely not. These people can smell an informant a mile away and don't even tease them with an undercover. That girl out there, she spots them from across the room. Let me turn her. She's all I will need. If I get her I will have anyone I need."

The suits in the room quietly discussed.

"Oh stop it you guys. I run this show and you know it. I'm turning her. And she will need protection and 100% immunity. She's worth the risk, she has no blood on her hands. Write up the documents and send them to my phone so I know it's done. I'll have her ready in three months."

"It's your case Orton. If you blow it, that's your badge."

"Great. Now let me get outta here before she really makes a scene." Randy didn't wait for a response. He let himself out of the room and into the hallways. Quickly he removed his tie, untucked his shirt and slung his jacket over a shoulder. Appearances are everything.

"Randy! There you are. I was about to burn this place down. No one would tell me why they were holding you or when I could bail you out."

"I can't believe you came down, and waited. What about Rhyme?"

"Well without you out, there isn't a Rhyme. And I am very much counting on that raise and benefits."

"Ah well, at least you're honest. Listen, that place can go one night without me, do you think you can give me a ride home?"

"Why do you think I'm here? I know my ride isn't what you are accustomed to but I'm happy to take you home."

"Jaymes, you are too good to me."

"I know. Just remember that when you sign those checks." She opened the door and got him in. "Buckle up."

"Yes 'mom'."

"I know you value your privacy Randy so if you want to keep your house on the d/l for right now, if it's not too much of slumming it for you, I can drive to my house and you can take my car for the night. Just bring it back tomorrow?"

"No, that's okay. I trust you. I'm right behind the fountain on central ave."

"Of course you are. Where else would someone with your wardrobe live?"

"So Jaymes can I ask you something?"

"What's up?"

"This car runs. And miraculously doesn't have any engine lights on...but it's old and dying."

"Was there a question somewhere Orton?"

"Satellite radio Jaymes? Of all the things to put in this thing...and you chose that?"

She laughed. "Hey! I had to bribe the ol' rust bucket to keep going."

Randy chuckled. "Thanks for this Jaymes."

"No problem boss man, let's get you home." Her engine groaned to a coughing purrr.


	8. Finding A Rhythm

**A/N: Jaymes and her sister are mine, everyone else is borrowed. Thanks for reading. Leave me a note, let me know what you like, don't like, etc.**

The next few weeks things were steadily returning to a sort of rhythm of normalcy at Rhyme. At least as normal as things ever get at a place like that. Randy continued to entertain his never ending list of VIPs relying on Jaymes more and more. Other staff began to trust the new leadership and eased back into a comfortable routine. Jaymes enjoyed her bigger paychecks, and so did her bucket of rust. There hadn't been any late night first aid calls, no more close calls at the local police precinct and Hunter had accepted the reality of Jaymes' decisions and was being the good friend he was supposed to be. All in all, life was looking a lot like it used to. As the old saying goes, it's always quiet just before the storm.

Following her show of loyalty at the police station, Randy was confident he could turn Jaymes to his side. It was going to take work, lots and lots of work and trust. As the weeks ticked by he started giving her more responsibility and grooming her for what he needed. She never let him down. Randy had Jaymes in charge of all female employees and Evan, since they seemed to have a particular relationship. His own attraction to her hadn't simmered down at all. Knowing unnecessary emotions could, and would, compromise the operation he did his very best to keep it all in check. Her natural ability as a leader made it easier for Randy to work on getting in with the men he needed to in order to make his case for the DA. It was time to meet up with Ric and start moving towards getting an 'in' with the true leader. For this, he was going to need Jaymes.

"Jay, my office please."

Jaymes' smile dropped off quick. She had been enjoying showing off at the bar to a group of fresh 21 year olds with their parents credit cards and an open tab. The shortness in Randy's tone was obvious. "Alright boys, you work on these last few shots and when I get back, I'll show you how to light my fire..." She left the drunk boys behind and followed Randy to his office.

"Shut the door please."

"What's up boss man? What's with the tone?"

"Do you remember that gentleman from a while ago?"

She laughed. "Um, Mr. Orton, that isn't even close to specific enough. Try again. Which gentleman?"

He knew she had a point. "The one with the broken nose and cocain problem."

"Ah yes, David I think? What about him? Did he go to the police after all? I'll re-break that nose of his..."

"No no. Look, he works for a guy. An important guy. Someone Teddy got in hot water with."

"Teddy was in hot water with a lot of guys. Must have been a crowded pool."

"Jaymes. This is important. Listen, he wiped most of the slate clean when I took over but not entirely. He wants me to pick up the business left behind and start pushing his stuff through this place."

"No no no no no! Huh uh. Nope. I'm out of this. Don't say another word. I knew just enough to keep me out of trouble before and I'm pushing that boundary as it is now. No. Absolutely not. Stop it right now." She threw her hands up wiping the air of the words spoken and headed for the door.

Randy stood up and approached her. A strong hand grabbed hold of her arm. "I'm not asking. This isn't an invitation. He wants to see what I have on hand to keep the product moving and accounted for."

"So take one of the other girls. I have a sister to think about."

"He wants you. The way you handled yourself with David, and what he heard from Teddy. He wants you Jaymes."

Her forehead wrinkled and her eyes searched the floors for the memories that were flashing just out of focus. "Wait. David...DB...DBatista...David Batista. That was DB that night wasn't it? Which means you can only be talking about one person. Ric."

Randy looked at her face but didn't say a word.

"David is a common enough name but apparently not that common. No. Even more now than before. I know what he is capable of and I am absolutely NOT going down that route. He is a scary dude. Do you know how many girls came back from 'favors' for Teddy with black eyes and broken ribs? Nope. Not happening. Absolutely not. Not a chance."

"You know him?"

"I've never met him or seen him but I've heard of him. He's legendary."

"Jaymes you know I would never put you in harms way but this is important and you are my only chance. If I can get back in the clear with him, I can move past him. I can put Rhyme past him. I'm only trying to bury the hole Teddy dug this place in to."

She shook her head, hands on her hips. "Randy, my sister."

"I swear to you nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will happen to you. You're going to be fine."

"What is it exactly you want me to do?"

"Ric just wants to meet you and see what you can do."

"When?"

"Tomorrow night."

Jaymes stared at Randy, into his eyes. He seemed to genuinely need her. She knew if she did this, she was going to take on responsibility and risk. She would be crossing the line she never thought she would. She would be gaining some leverage over her new boss. "One condition. I get the two days after off. And I mean really off. No phone calls to come in and cover, no sudden broken noses, no bail out, nothing. It's my sisters birthday and it would be nice to spend it with her for a change. You promise me that, and I'll do this for you."

He smiled. "I can do that."

Jaymes stepped into the strong man, index finger to his face. "One other thing, you are going with me and I will never be left alone with that man. Ever. Got it?"

"I can do that. I promise. I will be there the whole time."

"Okay. Good. Now, I have a threesome of boys out there too drunk to call it quits and ready to tip bigger than ever. I'll see you tomorrow Mr Orton."

"It's Randy, Jaymes. Randy!"

"What ever you say Mr. Orton."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Jaymes is mine, I borrowed the rest. Enjoy! To StoryLover82 and sunnygirl5786 thanks for the reviews, I really appreciate it. **

Randy followed her out and made sure she went back to the boys. He had to make a phone call and wanted her out of ear shot. The phone that was hidden in a back drawer resurfaced. "It's me. Look, I know you've given me a green light to do what I need to to bag these guys but I just want you to know that it is going to get a whole lot stickier Captain."

"Look Orton, you do what you have to short of killing someone and we will be okay. Did you turn her yet?"

"Are you kidding me? I haven't even tested her yet. Give me a few more weeks."

"Detective, you and I both know that you don't have the luxury of time. McMahon is heading to places we can't reach in a few months. It's now or never."

"I'll do it." He flipped the old phone shut and threw it back in its secret spot.

Jaymes couldn't shake the uncomfortable butterflies who had moved in to her abdomen all day. This meeting with Randy and Ric didn't feel right at all. Hunter had begrudgingly agreed to take Max to his house for the night so at least in an absolute worst case scenario she would be nowhere near this place if something went wrong. Small victories. Jaymes looked at her reflection in the tall closet mirror. The woman staring back was not someone she recognized. This person was reckless and stupid and careless and a total coward. Not the woman she remembered being. The wait for Randy to arrive at her house was almost enough to make her throw up. Luckily he arrived before things reached "Exorcism" levels.

Randy honked is horn, beckoning his assistant. He had asked her to dress the part with no idea what that would amount to. No disappointments. She looked as sexy as anyone ever had in her pinstripe mini, low cut white tunic and ankle boots. Her hair was flowing in beach-ready waves down her face and shoulders. Stunning. Knowing what he knew about her, hooker-sexy wasn't normally her style, this must be something she was confident would work on Ric. "Why don't you show a little leg with that short skirt?"

"Were you checking me out?"

"Just wanted to make sure you were presentable."

"And?" Jaymes secured her seat belt and turned to face him.

"You'll do."

She laughed. "You don't know this guy at all. Sex on heels is a sure thing."

Randy's face changed to serious as the duo headed off for the meet. "Jaymes, I've been thinking. I promised you nothing would happen to you and that I would be with you the whole time."

"Yes, you did."

"Well, I have a feeling Ric is going to want to test you in ways you aren't comfortable with."

"Oh Randy. You must be greener than I thought. Of course he is going to cop a feel or two, or even try to sleep with me. Why do you think I wanted you there with me? He may be a complete pervert who hasn't turned down pussy in decades but he respects monogamous relationships. Sort of."

"But Jaymes...you aren't dating anyone?"

"Randall! Seriously? As far as he knows we're an item. The top girl should always be with the top guy. I mean, don't head cheerleaders date the quarterbacks?"

"You think you can pull that off?"

Jaymes stared at Randy's profile as he kept his focus on the road. She inched toward him fighting the seatbelt all the way. When she was close enough, she leaned over and placed a hand around his neck to the other side of his face and pulled his ear next to her mouth. Gently Jaymes nibbled and kissed his earlobe, neck and cheek allowing her other hand to stroke his thigh.

Randy began to feel the tingle in his groin and the fabric of his pants getting tighter. "Okay, point made."

"One thing though. I don't know you at all or your style but Ric isn't going to buy it if I'm all over you and there isn't anything coming back."

"I think I can handle being physical with a hot woman, Jaymes."

She blushed. "Why Mister Orton, did you just call me hot?"

"Are you kidding me? Have you seen yourself?"

"Thank you Mr. Orton. But no, I'm talking about kissing me back. I'm talking control. You need to show him that you have me in your control. I can only do so much. Even if you think you're acting like a dick, if it shows him you are in control of the meeting, of me, he will respond well."

She had no idea what he had up his sleeve. His lip curved in a half smile. "Just promise me you won't hate me after this is all over then?"

"You get me out of this alive and mostly untouched by Ric or his goons and it's as good as forgotten."

"Good. Because we are here. You sure you are ready for this?"

"As ready as anyone ever is."

"Do you want a gun?"

"No. It's going to be fine. No need to go in expecting a fire fight. Let's do this. They are watching." She reached for the door.

"Ah ah ahhh. I'll get it. Stay put." Randy walked around to her side, taking in as much information about their location as he could. It was an abandoned warehouse not unlike any other building in a city. Spotted with random graffiti, broken windows and trash. No real traffic in this part of town and neglected road maintenance lead to abandoned street lights. At least a quick exit could be done with little concern for outsiders.

"Thank you, Sir." She smiled at her talk, dark and handsome for the night.

Randy leaned in under the guise of kissing her. "I see you know how to play. Keep calling me Sir. It will be easier to keep me focused."

"Randy, it's good to see you. You remember David? You must be Jaymes. I've heard a lot about you." Ric reached for her hand to kiss.

Jaymes smiled in return. "It's nice to meet you as well, Ric. David, good to see you again." It took more self restraint than she cared to admit not to make a joke about his crooked nose.

"You were right about her Orton. It doesn't matter what she's pushing it's going to fly off the proverbial shelves and up the literal noses. Let's go inside, shall we?" Ric motioned to the building. He wanted to bring up the rear presumably to get a better view of Jaymes.

Randy wouldn't allow it. "We'll follow you Ric." Randy took the lead in front of Jaymes without so much as a glance her direction. His voice was cold and stern as if this was second nature and not the uncomfortable confusion from the car a few moments ago.

Ric's face flashed his disappointment. "Well alright then, let's get to it."

Inside the empty warehouse, there was little light and plenty of places to hide. A circle of chairs and recliners were set up in the middle. Their respective shoes made loud echo's throughout the damp space. Ric had set up a bizarre area with carpets and chairs. It was almost as if he expected a reason to need the added comforts of home. In an abandoned warehouse.

"Randy, won't you sit?" Ric motioned to a recliner across from him. Dave sat down to Ric's right side, keeping himself alert and on edge.

Randy did sit opposite Ric on a brown leather recliner pulling Jaymes down onto his lap. He tangled his fingers in her hair. Pretending to be in control of her came quite easily. He'd dreamed about this moment since he first met her. Randy couldn't be sure but she seemed to be enjoying her role in all of this as well. "So, Let's not waste each others time here Flair. What do you want from me? From us?"

"What's the rush now? Let's get to know each other a little bit. Jaymes, Why don't you tell me about yourself?"

"Ric. I don't have time for small talk. And neither does my lap ornament. Business, please."

"So serious. Alright, well, why don't you test the quality of what I have to offer before I tell you what I want."

Randy thought about the first step. He knew he would have to accept, he just wanted to take both Ric and David in right now and be done with it. "Baby, be a good girl and get the sample from Mister Flair." He patted her ass a few patronizing times for effect. She stood without hesitation.

"Yes, Sir." Jaymes strutted the few steps over for the tightly wrapped package of white powder. Ric lingered with his hand on hers a little longer than she and Randy liked but neither said anything. Returning to his lap, Jaymes sat facing him and tore a small slit in the brick. Using her own pinky she dipped her finger gently into the dust and rubbed it on his upper gum. Only she knew how to make this look absolutely sexy. Leaning close with a slight bend to give Randy a front row view of her cleavage, her mouth slightly parted.

Ric just stared on, enjoying the display. "Well?"

Realizing Ric could be handled easily by either of them, Randy wanted to take advantage of his position with Jaymes tonight and enjoy every second of her attention. "Let's have our resident expert test it out." Randy mimicked her movements using his index finger instead. When he rubbed the small amount on her gum line she made a move he was hoping for but not expecting. Jaymes took a gentle hold on his hand and closed her eyes. Her mouth began lightly and provocatively sucking his finger. A few subtle adjustments of her hips and Randy was ready to take her home right then. Forget the case, this deal, Rhyme, all of it.

"Oh for fucks sake, get a room." David blurted out.

Ric wiped his mouth presumably to clear out any drool. "David! Please excuse him, he is a total prude. And speaks out of turn."

The interruption was welcomed. Jaymes had forgotten where she was and what was going on. When she opened her eyes they locked with Randy and doubled in size. She couldn't believe she let herself go like that.

"No problem Ric. You wouldn't believe the mouth this one had before I trained her. Maybe he just needs his nose broken again." Both men chuckled. Jaymes blushed. "So where were we?" With Jaymes facing the group again, Randy demonstrated possessive ownership by placing his free arm in between her legs just barely resting a semi safe distance from her pulsing need.

"So that's why she is so well behaved. I gotta tell ya, she's some of the best I've seen." Ric looked her over, eying Randy's hand hoping for a glimpse. "What do you want for her?"

Randy curved his lips in that arrogant half smile he does so very well. "Nah. She isn't up for sale and it isn't negotiable. Move on."

"Aw, C'mon Orton. Not even for a night?"

His tone changed to a threatening growl. "I already said she isn't for sale. Not for the night, not for the day, not ever. Move. On."

Ric started towards her. Jaymes fought her internal desire to wind up and knock him out when he reached a hand out for her cheek. Randy stepped in, catching his had inches from her face. "No. She is only mine. I put a LOT of work into her and I am not taking any chances. If you want to keep using your fingers I suggest you sit back down right now and tell me what the hell you want to get Rhyme strait with you."

Bruised pride, Ric sat back down. "Alright, alright. Look, I know you keep your VIP room stocked and I know you have a steady stream of deep pockets in there. I'll forgive everything else Teddy promised me, and owes me, if you give me and my product the VIP room."

"That's it? All of this to be the supplier in the VIP room?"

"I want access to it myself, and your girls. Rumor on the street is you have the best merchandise. I deserve the best."

"I do. I surround myself with the best everything, why do you think I took Jaymes for myself? She's the best. But Ric, the way I hear it, you don't always leave things the way you received them I can't take that kind of hit to my inventory."

"I'll play nice. With your girls, I will keep my temper in check. Hand to God." He raised his hand in a promise and held his breath. His upper body leaning forward waiting for Randy's answer.

Randy thought about the risk he was taking. Letting Ric into the inner belly of Rhyme with a free pass was dangerous. Not only for the girls sake, but for his. If he gave him too much freedom what would he find or see? He is far more skilled at spotting bugs, wires, and informants that anyone else. Ric could blow this whole thing. "Done. Jaymes is never on the table. I'll let her tend your bar but that's it. You touch her I break your hand. Got it?"

Ric unenthusiastically agreed. "Yeah okay."

Randy stood and offered a hand to his new partner. "Deal. That's it, slate clean."

Ric took his hand. "Deal. We're good. I want my first party next week. I need to reward my soldier here for that broken nose you gave him."

"We can do that. C'mon Jaymes, let's get home. David, it was nice seeing you again." The pair started back to Randy's car again echoing footsteps throughout. The dimly lit space had enough light to peak out the door. Jaymes walked with her hands behind her back and Randy's hand on the back of her neck. As a snapshot it spoke volumes about this bluffed relationship. Before the pair made it more than a few feet Ric lost control of himself and gave Jaymes a swift smack on her ass. She spun around quickly and without thinking slapped him across the face.

Randy immediately regained control pinching her neck and tugging her long hair back so hard her neck was exposed.

"I'll deal with Jaymes, but Ric, I told you more than once she isn't for sale and I don't share. You touch her again and I will take your hands off."

He smiled back. "I don't even care. That was totally worth it."

Randy handed Jaymes his keys. "Get in the car, we will talk about this when we get home."

Forgetting her role she began to talk back. "But he smacked me first!"

"Jaymes I won't tell you again. Get in the car. Now!"

She sulked back to the luxury vehicle.

"Sounds like maybe she could use a night with the Nature Boy to learn her place."

Randy had suffered enough. His patience was gone and Ric was as bad as everyone said he was. Reacting swiftly, Randy landed a strong punch to his mid section. Ric doubled over, coughing and chocking.

"Jesus, it was a joke! Take a fucking joke!"

"I don't find jokes about anything I own funny. You'll be smart to not make this mistake again."

Randy left him crouched over regretting his choices. He returned to a waiting Jaymes who was still pouting. With the relative safety of Randy's car, normal conversation began.

"That was gutsy." Jaymes was in a bit of disbelief at Randy's moment of aggression.

"I know. Felt good though. He's looking at us. Don't get mad about this." Before Jaymes could respond, or react, Randy had returned his possessive hold on her hair and kissed her aggressively. His tongue battling hers and exploring the warmth of her mouth. "Good. Now let's get out of here."

Jaymes remained dumfounded and shocked. Her feelings were so conflicted. She didn't want to feel anything for her boss but that seemed to be out of her control. Butterflies and tingles surged throughout her. "Well, glad we got that out of the way."

Randy smiled. "You did good Jaymes."

"So did you. You're telling the girls who get stuck with him though."

"Fair enough."


	10. Beauty and the Beast

**A/N: Jaymes is mine so is Max. Everyone else is borrow. Please let me know what you think! Enjoy :)**

Silence filled the rest of the ride back to Randy's house. Realizing they weren't at her own home, Jaymes spoke up. "Uh, Orton, you remember that we don't actually live together, right?"

"Yes Jaymes I do. But David was following us for a while and I just want to make sure we sell this all the way through. You can crash here tonight. I have the room."

She laughed. "Of course he was following us. It's a good thing I have a best friend I don't deserve."

"You stay there, I'll get your door." Opening her door he looked around checking for any other followers to their party. "It looks clear but better safe than sorry."

Jaymes took his hand and stood up out of the car. Randy's house was a sight. Three stories of Better Homes and Gardens perfection, circular driveway, and oversized windows. "Wow."

"Welcome to my humble abode."  
"Don't be modest, this is a palace!"

"Wait until you see the inside."

He wasn't joking. More bedrooms than could be counted with a matching number of bathrooms. Chandeliers, rugs, artwork, oversized furniture, spiraling staircases. "You weren't kidding."

Randy beamed with pride. "No, but I can't take credit. Most of it came with the house."

"So, Daddy Warbucks, when can I sneak outta here? I have a birthday party to throw tomorrow."

"5 should be good. If you want to get up that early. You're welcome to stay as long as you want."

"Oh I don't want to intrude. Besides, don't want the neighbors thinking you're bringing in the riff raff."

"Riff raff? You? Nah. I've got my name on both neighboring houses. Privacy. Complete privacy."

"Well now I don't know if I should run for my life or not. Lines like that are gonna keep you single Orton."

He chuckled. "I s'pose you're right. Listen, if you want to shower I can show you. You can even borrow some sweats from me if you want, be more comfortable."

"I would love to scrub 'Ric' off of me. Thank you."

Randy led her upstairs and down the long hallway passing flowers, mirrors and closed doors along the way. Jaymes felt a bit like Beauty in Beast's castle.

"Alright, here you go. Towels in the closet. I'll bring in some clothes for you."

"Great, thank you Randy."

"It's the least I can do. Jaymes you were really brave tonight."

"I know."

Randy nodded and rolled his eyes playfully. "Of course you do. The shower is simple enough but if it out smarts you, just holler. I'm gonna make something to eat. You hungry?"

"I could eat."

"Good, good. Okay, well, just c'mon down when you are done."

Jaymes smiled.

For such an obviously expensive shower it was simple to to operate. Hot water fell like rain washing off the sleaze of Flair and associates. Splashing her face with the sting of heat sent mascara racing in tears down her cheeks. Once the initial stink of slime was washed off, Jaymes peeked out of the large shower. After she had convinced her self that Randy was in fact down stairs she let loose. Bathroom acoustics are too tempting, everyone's a singer in the shower.

Chicken crackling and popping in the hot skillet were music to Randy's ears. Alfredo bubbling and thickening and fettuccine cooked to al-dente perfection waited. The aroma of the kitchen teased his growling stomach. Randy slipped his apron over his head and took the chicken off of the heat. When his cuisine symphony quieted down, he heard something he hadn't in a long time. Acoustic melodies drifted downstairs and into his spot in the kitchen. "Jaymes..." Randy mused. Taking the stairs two at a time Randy stood outside the bathroom arms folded and smiling. And listening.

"_I bought my ticket for the long way 'round...two bottle whiskey for the waayyy...and I sure would like, some sweet company and I'm leaving tomorrow, whaddya say"_

Randy continued to listen, remaining out of sight should the concert come to an abrupt stop, or a paranoid head look out. He could have listened to her all night but his food was getting cold. Clearing his through he walked away from the bathroom before hollering her way. He couldn't be caught eaves dropping on the naked woman in his shower. "Jaymes! Food is gettin cold!"

Startled, she barley kept herself upright. "O-o-okay. Just finishing up in here." Her forehead hit the tile wall. Outside the shower Jaymes wrapped her hair in a towel on top of her head and slipped into some of Randy's clothes. A couple of moments stolen to stare at her own reflection and it occurred to Jaymes that the moment she joined him down stairs Randy would see her. Really see her. The no make-up 'Sunday morning' tangled hair Jaymes. Butterflies in her stomach fluttered to life. Humor and wit were her best defense.

Down the stairs and just around the corner from the kitchen she announced her presence. "Alright boss man, brace yourself. Here comes Jaymes plain and small."

And there she was. Towel wrapped on her head, face flushed from the heat of the shower, the water drops on her eyelashes made her grey eyes glitter. Lips red and swollen, a rogue chunk of hair had fallen out of the towel and fell on her face in his clean white T and baggy sweat pants. She was drowning in fabric. Randy again cleared his throat to distract himself. _Get it together Detective Orton, you need to flip her not turn her out._ "Here, come sit and eat. Dinners getting cold." He put two plates of food on the table. "So, Jaymes tell me about this birthday party."

She paused in between bites. "Oh my gosh, this is good. Uh, nothing to tell, just a BBQ at the park with some friends of Max's."

"What are you spoiling her with?"

Jaymes covered her mouth not wanting to show her upbringing and lack of manners. "Oh she wanted a puppy but I couldn't really justify that expense so, new barbie dream house it is."

"You live alone and don't have a dog?"

"My hours aren't conducive to house training an animal. Maybe when she gets older." Jaymes shoved another forkful in her mouth. "Seriously, this is amazing."

Randy grinned. "Thanks. BBQ huh? You know your way around a grill?"

"I mean I know what I'm doing but my friends gonna make food to order. I want to take full advantage of my day off."

"Friend. Boyfriend?"

"Ha! Be serious Randy. Would you date a girl in my line of work?"

He shrugged. "Would you date a guy in my line of work?"

Jaymes laughed. "All the questionable moments on my heavily traveled path, I'd do best to end up with a cop. Or lawyer. With my track record of responsible choices I'll die alone. Or with a Flair type."

"Don't be ridiculous Jaymes. You won't die alone." Randy gave himself a moment. She had opened up an invitation to test the waters. He really should see how deep they were. "A cop huh? You think you can handle that? The strait and narrow? Carpools and soccer practice?"

Jaymes' face dropped. "First, if I ever have kids, absolutely no soccer under any circumstances. Ever. Second, don't let the oversized sweats and towel head fool you, I can be a real proper lady when I need to."

"But a cop? They have handcuffs."

She squiggled her eyebrows. "I know. That's the point."

Randy laughed for real. Not club owner Mister Orton laugh, but a real laugh. A detective Orton belly laugh. "Fair enough. Are you all done?"

Jaymes clutched her abdomen. "Yes! Take it away, I'm stuffed."

Randy placed the dishes in the double deep sink.

"Oh let me clean up, it's the least I can do."

"No, no. Then my maid would have nothing to do tomorrow."

"Of course you have a maid." Jaymes yawned for the first time that night finally letting her body and mind catch up.

"Of course I have a maid." He didn't have a maid. He just didn't want her to see how much he didn't live in that house. "Let's get you to bed. You can have my room. I'll sleep on the couch."

"Lead the way boss man."

Randy showed her to his room, careful not to draw attention to details. "Well as they say, this is where the magic happens."

Magic indeed. A king size dark wood four post bed provided the focal point of a warm room. Walls painted a warm glow with a far wall covered in floor to ceiling windows. Decorations were scarce but there was a couch, leather and uncomfortable looking, and an area rug that looked like it should be at it's own gallery opening. Or Target. It goes without saying there was a flat screen on the wall opposite the bed. Mancave after all. "I'll bet magic does happen in here." Jaymes turned to face Randy. "Randall?"

"Yes Jaymes?"

"Do you know how to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Pardon?"

"This is your house. I feel bad taking your bed especially with how big it is. We can both share it just as long as you solemnly swear to keep your hands to yourself."

Randy's mouth curved into a half smile and he nodded his head once. "I can do that..." his voice dropped and his eyes narrowed. "If you can..."

"Not a problem. Now let's get some sleep I'm exhausted."

Tucked in next to each other both laying awkwardly on their backs staring at the ceiling, neither one comfortable enough to fall asleep. Randy spoke first.

"Hey Jaymes, when everything started to go down with DiBiase, did you ever think about going to the police? You know, cover yourself?"

"Snitches get stitches Randy."

"Okay but what about on Ric?"

"Of course it crossed my mind. Then I remembered how much I like living and decided against it."

"Would you consider doing it now? I mean, while things are still shaky?"

"Randy, I'm not gonna tell on you or turn you in. Relax."

"No, I know. Just, it'd be nice to get Ric gone for good you know? Keep the girls safe."

Jaymes yawned again. "It'd be nice to win the power ball and retire to my own island. As much as I wish we could send him packing, it's not a good idea. I don't think he is even the top of the food chain. I think there is someone pulling his strings. I'd rather work with the devil I know. Can we get some sleep now?"

"Yeah. Get some sleep. Thanks for being there tonight Jaymes. You really were great."

Silence. Deep rhythmic breathing came from her side of the bed. Sleep wasn't far behind Randy either.


End file.
